The present invention relates to a T-connection between two profiles, particularly a cross-bar profile and a post profiles of a facade.
Connections of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known connection of the above profiles each having an inner chamber, a U-shaped connector is fixed in the inner chamber of the cross-bar profile at the end side facing the connecting joint. The connector includes an end plate provided with at least one guiding opening for spring-loaded flange bolt having a rectangular abutment plate, and two plate-shaped legs extending from two opposite edges of the end plate near the associated inner surfaces of the cross-bar profile, wherein the flange bolt is guided in a non-rotatable manner in the connector body and extends through the connecting joint and an opening in the wall of the post profile into the inner chamber of the post profile so as to be fixed relative to the post profile.
Such a T-connection is disclosed for example in the German document DE-OS No. 3,419,294.8. Here the plate-shaped legs of the U-shaped connector body are provided with an adhesive prior to the insertion into the cross-bar profile, and the connector body after the insertion in an end side of the cross-bar profile is fixed by screws extending through the cross-bar profile, in addition to the glueing between the legs and the inner side of the cross-bar profile.
The known connector body has two flange bolts which are spring-loaded, provided with a rectangular abutment plate, and guided in the connector body in a non-rotatable manner. The flange bolts during the connection of the cross-bar profile with a post profile extend through an opening into the inner chamber of the post profile and have a transverse opening. A pin is driven through the transverse opening from outside through a mounting opening in the post profile for anchoring the flange bolts on the post profile.